Shego and Drakken's Little Apprentice
by shadowsunknown
Summary: Based Off Of TEEN TITAN'S AFTERSHOCK 1, 2 AND APPRENTICE 1, 2, but it is in the Cartoon Kim Possible... N No that doesn't mean Teen Titans is going to be a third on here. SUMMARY: Drakken and Shego have been Wanting Kim as and Apprentice Ever Since The Two Villains Laid Eyes On Her. So, They Want Her As Their Little Apprentice! 1st K.P/L.C.T.R Fanfic Rated M. For Multiple Reasons
1. Chapter 1

Intro

The Inkan Temples

Lara ran through the temple, doing flips and stunts to dodge the many obstacles that formed around her.

A girl who was about fifteen with red hair dropped onto the bloody battlefield. She looked around... "Why is everything already taken care of?"

She looked at her communicator, as Wade just phoned her; "What?"

"Someone was already here." The tan boy in the blue tank-top looked at K.P. "Apparently her name is, Lara Croft..."

Kim walked around the temples, "Okay..."

She walked on and found her way into the temple, since she was still on the dew-swept grass.

A woman who looked around twenty-thirty years old, ran out of the Temple. "Who are you?"

She sounded British...

Kim looked at her. "...and..." Her hand wavered towards Lara, "You are?"

"Lara Croft..." She pushed past her. She was clearly holding an artifact. "This is not a place for children to run and play..."

Possible looked at Croft, "What's that supposed to mean? I can handle it!"

Lara put her hands on her hips and turned around to face Kim, "Oh, you can, now? I've heard much about you and you just sound like another one of those lousy Teenagers who wanna-be a hero, but are _nothing_ compared to one..."

Kim watched as Lara's hips swung, as she walked away.

Kim sighed, angrily, as Wade called just called her, again. "Don't let her get to you... I'm sending you a map to Antarctica. Apparently, Drakken is plotting to take over the world..._again_."

A down-loadable file was sent to her communicator and she opened it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Drakken's Evil Scheme in the Arctic

Kim ran over to the edge of a cliff, and jumped on the edge, beginning to pull herself up...

A hand stepped on hers... "I thought I told you to stay out of my missions..." Kim let go of the rock, losing her strong, heavy grip. She pushed on Lara's boot, sending Lara to the ground with a thud on the hard snow. "You. Are just. A kid!"

"Yes, but I am a Cheerleader and am very good at fighting!" K.P crouched down on the ground and swiped her foot at Lara's, "So, get out of my way!"

She grunted when Lara jumped out of the way... Kim wasn't happy... Lara looked at Kim, "Where's your little boyfriend?"

"He's-" Kim was cut off by Lara's kick in the stomach. "Ah!" K.P fell off the block of ice, but the snow was too slippery... She couldn't regain her grip on the soft, hard snow. "YOU-"

Kim cursed under her breath, as she became air-born...

She shot her grappling hook at a block of ice, and flung herself back up. She walked around. "Where'd she go?"

Her communicator beeped and she answered it, "Never-mind her... I got a lock on Drakken's coordinates..."

"...and..?"

"It says; His location is in a stained glass building. I'll send you the coordinates..." The Intelligent Teenager hacked into something and another file was sent to Kim's communicator. "You should find him there... If not, I have a place that seems plausible for him to check into."

Kim smiled at the boy, "Thanks Wade."

She pressed a button near the top of her communicator with her gloved finger and walked off.

* * *

Once she made it past over a hundred different obstacles, Drakken and Shego deployed on purpose, she ran into the Stained-glass building. Her communicator beeped, "What... _now_... Wade?"

"Drakken's not the only one there! Monkey fist is with him... and someone I don't even know..."

Kim stared at the screen. She didn't look too happy.

Senior year was ending and her finals were due by tomorrow... If she can't make it, she's going to have to take Summer School. Her dad was even talking to her about her "Crime Fighting" business and how it's time to give it up... She can't live a double life, her whole entire life, unless she wanted to be an F.B.I agent... "..Perfect..."

She looked at Wade. Ron and Rufus dropped out of the whole 'Helping Her With Crime and all' after she almost got them killed in a big fight she had with Drakken and Shego... Now, she was completely alone... She walked off... Trying not to think about Ron and Rufus, and her family, and all... She had _way _too many issues to work out, between her school-life, her family life, and her crime-fighting life... It. was. all. utter and complete. DRAMA!

She ran into the building, where Drakken was setting up his device. "Well, if it isn't Kim Possible... I hope this girl wasn't your friend because I kidnapped her and I am going to slice her throat off..." Kim widened her eyes at the sight of Lara, who had all her equipment taken away... and who was dangling by a rope, over a set of two electrified eels. "Now... if you don't come closer, Kim, We're going to have a problem.."

"What do you _want _from me, _Drakken?"_

"Nothing in particular..." He looked towards Kim. "I merely want an apprentice... and you fit the deal, perfectly."

Moans and groans were heard from Lara. She was clearly annoyed at how this all played out. Shego walked over to her, her glowing fists, shining in Lara's blue eyes. "Cut the crap, already! You're _not _gonna get out, so, _stop _struggling!"

K.P. looked at Drakken and Shego, looking them up and down, "So, if I agree to be your apprentice, you'll let her go?"

Drakken gave Kim Possible a sinister glare... A sinister smile, "Naturally..."  
Kim watched as Shego jumped onto a moving platform and began lowering Lara down to the eels, "If you don't answer soon... This little twat is going get electrified... and die...by and by..."

Kim looked at Lara, then, at Drakken and Shego. "How many times have I fought you?"

Drakken looked at Kim, "What?"

"Just answer the question,_ Drakken!" _K.P crossed her arms. "How many times have I won?"

Her voice echoed off the walls, while Drakken just looked her square in her turquoise eyes. He tried to keep a straight face. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Shego finished for him, "Over a hundred..." Shego dropped down to the ground and landed in front of Kim, grabbing her chin, "But, now..." Shego's long claws dug into Kim's cheeks, "We want you, as our own flesh and blood, Kimmy..."

Shego shook Kim's head from side to side. She batted her off, with one of her Lazor lip-balms... Shego screeched like a crow, "Ouch! You little, Brat!" Kim ran around Drakken's laboratory, jumping off walls, trying to avoid Shego's punches and kicks...

Drakken's voice boomed throughout the room, "SHEGO!" He walked over to her. "We don't have time for this..."

Shego stopped and ran over to Drakken, joining him at his side. "Sorry, Drakken. She's just so stubborn..." Shego's hand rested on Drakken's shoulder. She was clearly fessing up to him, making him feel her pain... "I can't control her..."

Drakken walked over to Kim, shining a Lazar in her eye, "Listen, Kim!" Possible tried to avoid the light... "If you don't bow down to me like the Pomeranian you are, we are going to have problems!"

Kim ran off towards the doors, but Shego blocked her way out. "Ah. Ah. Ah..." She held her point finger out to Kim, "Wouldn't want to go there... " Shego pulled back on her nail and something gaseous flooded out... "Sleep tight... Little girl..."

Evil and Sinister laughs from Shego and Drakken were the last things Kim heard, before she blacked out...


End file.
